Camp Horror
by anthonyausburn
Summary: In this story, campers are competing in season 5. its halfway through the season, when Justin is murdered. the remaining campers all run around and try to reveal the killer s and try to save them selves. read to find out who will survive. Please Review?


**TOTAL DRAMA CAMP HORROR**

**NOTE: this has 16 campers from the show. Enjoy. (it takes place in my own season, where Chris invited every camper back. The 16 remaining campers are doing a camping challenge)**

**CAMPERS**

**1 Trent**

**2 Justin**

**3 Bridgette**

**4 Courtney**

**5 Mike**

**6 Zoey**

**7 Cameron**

**8 Dawn**

**9 Alejandro**

**10 Cody **

**11 Eva**

**12 Katie**

**13 Sadie**

**14 LeShawna**

**15 DJ**

**16 Brick**

(now to LeShawna, Mike, Dawn, Cody, Zoey, Cameron, Brick, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Bridgette, and Trent)

LeShawna: so, as long as none of the others win, our alliance fully moves on.

DJ: I'm so glad I'm still here. I don't want to leave the game.

Bridgette: neither do I. I'm winning this for me and Geoff.

Katie: I'm just surprised me and Sadie are still here.

Trent: okay, we should get back to the campsite.

(as Trent says this, a piercing scream is heard towards the campsite)

DJ: that sounded like Courtney.

(the gang run towards the scream)

Bridgette: Courtney what's wrong?

(Bridgette looks up in a tree, and sees Justin's body hanging from a branch)

Bridgette: oh no! We need to get to Chris!

(an arrow is shot, and on it, is Chris' head, with a note attached to it)

DJ: what does it say?

(Alejandro and LeShawna take the note off of the severed head)

LeShawna: hello campers. Your real "challenge" has begun. See, somebody here has gone crazy and is going on a killing spree. Find out who it is, and kill them as fast as you can. Before there's none of you left. Good luck.

Alejandro: that's terrible.

Mike: the best thing we can do is split up into groups.

Alejandro: I agree. There is 15 of us here, so 3 groups of 5 or 5 groups of 3.

Zoey: let's do 3 groups of 5.

Mike: I agree.

Alejandro: okay. Here are the groups!

**GROUP 1 **

Trent

LeShawna

Alejandro

Katie

Cody

**GROUP 2**

Sadie

Bridgette

Mike

Zoey

Brick

**GROUP 3**

Eva

Courtney

DJ

Dawn

Cameron

Alejandro: okay, let's go.

(Killer is behind trees)

Killer: oh this is perfect.

(the killer runs off following the path of group 3)

DJ: me and Eva will lead the group, Courtney and Dawn in back, and Cameron watch the sides.

Cameron: I got it.

(a twig snaps)

DJ: guys, stay calm.

(the killer appears slowly out of the trees)

DJ: stay calm, don't run!

(Cameron and Courtney manage to escape, leaving Eva, DJ, and Dawn behind)

Eva: Dawn go! Me and DJ will handle him!

(Dawn goes to escape but the killer throws a knife at her and it slices her neck)

DJ: Dawn!

(Eva attacks the killer, while DJ tries to get Dawn to safety. She eventually passes out, and dies)

DJ: oh no! I left Eva behind!

(DJ turns around, and sees the killer dragging Eva's body)

DJ: shit!

(now to group 2)

Zoey: Mike, I'm scared.

Mike: it's okay, Zoey, I won't let him hurt you.

(Brick stops)

Mike: what happened?

(the 5 look ahead and see, Justin, Dawn, Chris, and Eva's bodies in a pile)

Mike: come on! We need to get back to the campsite!

(Mike, Zoey, Bridgette, and Brick run off)

Sadie: I better get out of here, too!

(she starts to run, but a big branch hits her in the face, and she passes out. The killer appears and finishes her off)

Bridgette: guys! We left Sadie behind!

Zoey: oh no!

Mike: guys, I hate to say it, but she is probably dead. We need to try to get to the others!

(DJ, Courtney, and Cameron come running towards them)

Courtney: guys! He killed Dawn and Eva!

Mike: we know, we saw a pile of dead bodies. Justin, Chris, Eva, Dawn..and now Sadie.

Courtney: Sadie's dead? Well don't tell Katie.

Mike: we have to.

(group 1 finds the 7 other remaining campers)

Bridgette: guys! Justin, Eva, Sadie, Dawn, and Chris are dead.

Cameron: we have to just find a way off of the island.

(a flaming arrow gets shot towards the group, hitting Cameron, burning his face, killing him)

Zoey: Cameron!

Mike: come on, guys! Let's go!

(the remaining campers run off. The killer follows them, stopping Courtney and DJ)

DJ: Courtney, get behind me!

(Courtney does as she is told, but ends up running off, without DJ or the killer noticing)

DJ: come get me killer!

(the killer digs a knife into DJ's chest, forcing a scream out of him)

DJ: is that all you got!

(the killer gets frustrated and sends the knife through DJ's neck, making him fall to the ground, barely breathing)

DJ: finish me off!

(the killer grabs a branch and smacks DJ in the head with it repeatedly until he dies)

Killer: one more down!

(the killer notices that Courtney managed to escape)

Killer: dammit! She got away!

(another killer comes out)

Killer 2: where did she go!

Killer 1: she, she uhm, she got away.

Killer 2: again!

Killer 1: we'll get her. Let's just get the others first.

(Mike, Zoey, LeShawna, Cody, Alejandro, and Katie)

Alejandro: we should be safe in the back of the mess hall. Just lock the doors!

Zoey: the others are out there, still!

LeShawna: Bridgette is out there! We need to get her in here!

Alejandro: fine! Me, Cody, LeShawna, and Mike will go. Zoey, and Katie stay here.

Zoey: I'm not staying here, I'm coming with you guys.

Katie: me too!

Alejandro: fine!

(the group leaves their safe spot to find anybody they can. They find Bridgette, Trent, and Brick in the cabins)

Bridgette: okay, lets just get back to the mess hall!

(the group runs back towards the mess hall, as they are doing this, Courtney's body gets thrown out in front of them)

Brick: ahh!

(Katie, Brick, and LeShawna are to scared to move)

Brick: run guys! I'll hold him off!

(Katie and LeShawna manage to catch up with the rest of their friends, but feel guilty leaving Brick behind. Back at Brick and the killer, the killer has managed to weaken Brick. Right before he kills Brick, Brick kicks off the mask to reveal...)

Brick: Harold, why?

Harold: too late for you to know!

(Harold adds the last stab to Brick's stomach, killing him)

Harold: now to get to the others.

(Katie, Cody, and Alejandro lock themselves in the back part of the mess hall, while the others remain in the open front part. Cody, Katie, and Alejandro don't know that the second killer is locked back there with them)

Alejandro: as long as we are locked back here, we are okay.

Katie: okay.

(the killer appears behind Alejandro, forcing Cody and Katie to stop and stare)

Alejandro: what's wrong, guys?

Cody: run!

(Cody and Katie run towards the door, and Alejandro is stabbed, falling to the ground and dying)

Katie: Cody, hurry up and open the door!

Cody: I'm trying!

(right when Cody gets the door open, Katie is stabbed)

Cody: Katie!

(Cody goes to run out of the door. He screams for his friends to help him, but is pulled back in the room, and the door closes)

Bridgette: we have to help him, guys!

(the front door bursts open)

LeShawna: there's two of them!

(the second killer throws a knife at Trent, but he dodges it. LeShawna grabs the knife and runs toward the killer. She rips off the mask, and reveals...)

LeShawna: Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: yes! And we will get away with this!

(the back-room door bursts open with the other killer)

Ezekiel: take off your mask, and show them who you are.

(the killer takes off his mask)

LeShawna: HAROLD! why, baby?

Harold: because, me and Ezekiel were made fun of, season after season of Total Drama. And you all became apart of it. Even Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Brick, Cameron, and the others from Revenge of the Island. So, we decided we want revenge. We killed you guys. And we will kill the other already eliminated campers.

Ezekiel: it's genius. And we're gonna blame it on..LeShawna and Duncan!

Bridgette: but Duncan isn't even here!

Harold: or is he?

(Harold pulls out a chair, with Duncan tied to it)

LeShawna: Harold, please. We can talk this out. If you stop, we won't tell anybody about this.

Harold: it's too late for that!

(Trent and Mike attack Ezekiel. Trent gets stabbed in the shoulder, while Mike gets a cut on his face. Mike pins Ezekiel to the ground, and stabs him in the chest)

Zoey: Mike, are you okay!

Harold: oh no you don't!

(Harold grabs Zoey and Bridgette and pushes them into the back room with Duncan)

Harold: they will stay there, until I finish you guys off!

LeShawna: Harold, please. You don't have to do this! Come on.

Harold: no! You barely even stuck up for me. And then you went and dumped me.

LeShawna: I know, and I'm so sorry about all of this. Please stop doing this.

Harold: too late!

(Harold throws a knife at Trent. The knife lands in the same place that Ezekiel stabbed him, making the wound worse. As this happens, Zoey and Bridgette were able to untie Duncan. Duncan and the two girls run up behind Harold. Mike is talking to Harold, so he can get caught off guard, while LeShawna is trying to help Trent)

Mike: dude, please don't kill us. You won't get too far with this whole plan. Your partner was already killed. Just stop now and we won't tell a soul.

(Mike nods his head, when Duncan picks up a knife to stab Harold)

Harold: shut up!

(right when Duncan goes to stab Harold in the back, Harold turns around and stabs Duncan in the shoulder)

Bridgette: Duncan!

LeShawna: Harold! Stop!

Harold: make me!

(he stabs Duncan in the shoulder, again)

(Zoey and Bridgette try to help Duncan over to the wall, so he can sit down)

Harold: things are finally going to go my way!

(Trent stands up and pushes Harold to the ground. Harold's knife flies out of his hand. Zoey grabs it, and throws it to Mike)

LeShawna: Mike, let me see it!

(he hands it to LeShawna)

Harold: LeShawna, don't do it. We can be together.

LeShawna: fuck you.

(she stabs Harold in the chest and then in the head)

Mike: Trent and Duncan are still hurt. We need an ambulance.

Zoey: Mike, you're hurt, too. You have a big cut on your face.

Mike: babe, I'll be fine.

Zoey: okay. We are still letting them check it out.

(LeShawna and Mike call an ambulance. Police officers, and paramedics pile onto the island)

Police Officer: there are 12 dead bodies here. How did all of this happen.

LeShawna: our two friends, were hell bent on revenge, because they used to be treated badly by a lot of us, so they went on a killing spree.

Police Officer: that's terrible.

LeShawna: yeah, I know.

(Trent, Duncan, and Mike are being checked out, while Bridgette and LeShawna are being asked questions by the police. Zoey is in the ambulance with the three injured boys)

LeShawna: look, can we just go home, now. We answered all of your questions.

Police Officer: sure. Hey, get these kids home!

(the 6 get into cop cars, and go home. What happened to them stuck with them for the rest of their lives. LeShawna has terrible dreams about all of it, along with Bridgette. The 6 became closer, and still keep in touch with all of the other campers that didn't go through the hell that they did)

**THE END**


End file.
